


The End

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Castiel to go home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I would love to have Supernatural end for good with Castiel staying on Earth with Sam and Dean, with Team Free Will becoming the new Men of Letters, I think they are going to have Castiel return to Heaven as an Angel, the returning hero. This popped into my head and wouldn't leave, no matter how much I cried.

The End

 

“So, ET goes home,” Dean jokes, for the second time, memories of sitting at a bar with Castiel creeping through his mind.

The Gates of Hell are closed for good. The angels will be staying in Heaven where they belong. Castiel will not be staying on Earth, where Dean deeply feels he belongs. 

“I’m needed there, Dean. You and Sam will be fine now, without unwanted Heavenly intervention. It’s where I belong. It’s where I have always belonged.”

Dean looks down at his own feet briefly, trying to gather his thoughts, trying not to have a chick-flick moment just now. Cas has already said his good-byes to an emotional Sam, and the younger Winchester has walked away across the motel’s parking lot, barely hiding tears and giving his brother, and his brother’s angel, some time and space. 

Castiel will always be his brother’s angel, but Sam will miss him.

“You can still help here, Cas.” Dean protests, even though they have already had this conversation, at length, a few times. Maybe more than a few times. “We need you. Sam needs you, look at him over there, he’s a mess,” Dean tries, waving an arm at his brother’s retreating back. Then, finally relenting, “I need you.”

Cas reaches out with his right arm, places his hand in just exactly the right spot. The first place his hands touched Dean Winchester. 

“Not anymore, Dean. Sam doesn't need me either. He has become much stronger than you can imagine.”

He squeezes Dean’s shoulder, tendrils of Grace warming Dean’s skin. Castiel won’t mark the Righteous Man like he did once before, but he wants to make sure that any time Dean remembers the angel he will feel a warmth easing through his soul.

“I- we’ll- see you on the other side though, right? Later?” Dean really can’t speak right now, forces the words out, puts his right hand over Cas’s on his shoulder and forces the angel to tighten his grip even more. 

Castiel pulls his hand away finally, and Dean doesn't try to stop him, even though he misses the contact desperately.

Cas is holding Dean’s gaze intently, and this feels like home to Dean. They have been just like this so many times and Dean always thought Cas could look right into his soul with that startling blue focus. He hopes that’s true, because Dean isn't able to say anything that comes close to describing the empty despair he feels. 

“I will watch for you, and I will watch over you. Both of you,” Castiel promises. “Now, since I will be ascending permanently, my vessel will cease to exist. My true form will be visible.”

“I can’t even watch you leave?” Dean manages to ask, even through the imminent closing of his throat. 

Castiel considers for a moment. He places a hand over Dean’s eyes briefly.

“My Grace will protect your eyes for a few moments. Long enough to see. To see my true form without blinding you. I will shield the sight from Sam.”

“So, now?” Dean asks. “This is it?”

“Yes, now.” Castiel tells him softly. Cas takes a step closer to Dean, reaching up to cup his face gently, the last place his hands will touch Dean Winchester.

“Dean Winchester,” the angel whispers. “My Righteous Man. Good-bye, Dean.’

Castiel leans in to place his lips gently to Dean’s.

Dean’s eyes close involuntarily and his heart almost stops in his chest, but as the soft kiss turns into something warmer, he opens his eyes again to light. He can still feel the warmth on his face, but now he is engulfed in white light, heat suffusing through him, and it’s like looking into, no, like actually being in, a burning sun. But the light has form and it’s growing, stretching away from him and suddenly he knows what he is seeing and he doesn't even feel the warmth of the tears on his face because everything is heat and light and love.

“Cas! Your wings! I can see your wings! They’re beautiful! You’re beautiful, Cas!”

A brush of something final, across his heart and into his soul. The light fades into the blue of Castiel’s eyes and then it’s gone.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has gone home.


End file.
